Atrayente Cercanía
by Mx.Vodka
Summary: Dave Strider y Karkat Vantas mantienen un peligroso contacto que podría costarles caro sentimentalmente, ¿o tal vez se convertirá en un valioso tesoro para ambos? Algo así como una nueva maña que añadir a su lista cada vez más larga de cosas que hacer solo entre los dos.
| ¡Buenas! Es la primera vez que publico algo por aquí y la verdad me ha costado bastante hacerlo jaja. Espero que les agrade esta pequeña escena en la que busqué recrear esa tensión que de poco los personajes podrían haber sentido. Amo a esta parejita y quizá no sea lo único que publique de ellos. En fin, se aceptan críticas constructivas y sería lindo si dejan algún comentario si algo les gustó. Gracias ❤ |

 **Declaimer: ** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Hussie muertes locas.

 _Este pequeño fic está dedicado a mi partner, lil sis, kísmesis, esposa y etc.(?) Ari._

* * *

 **Atrayente cercanía  
**

El caballero del tiempo lo envolvió con sus brazos. Delgados, pero firmes e increíblemente seguros.

Esto no era lo más significativo de este singular contacto, era la primera vez que disfrutaban de un acercamiento tan franco, abierto y sin prejuicios, precisamente porque era el blondo el que había llevado a cabo la acción en primer lugar sin que él se lo pidiera o le dijese nada. Siendo tan cerrado, tal y como se autoproclamaba en ocasiones, burlándose al mínimo intento de alguien que insinuara cualquier cosa sobre un cuadrante troll de forma indirecta; él se le había aproximado por su cuenta pidiéndole que "no le dijera nada" y que "estaba bien", "que todo iba a ir bien". A lo mejor era porque el Vantas se profesaba espantosamente mal ante él y sencillamente el humano procuraba que consiguiera suprimir de su memoria el terrible asunto, que no llorase esta vez y que mantuviera una sonrisa (o su ceño fruncido perpetuo al menos), sin embargo…

Estaba consciente de su pecho contra su espalda, muy consciente. Era una de esas veces en las que Dave no era un completo idiota con él, en las que no soltaba parrafada y media de lúcida estupidez o cometía algún acto de severo capullo. Oh santo Jegus. Sintió como su propio aliento huía de él y trató de mantener la calma, ¿o estaba así desde antes y recién se daba cuenta? Eso no importaba, porque razonaba que mientras más rápido se tirarse hacia atrás para apoyarse sobre él todo sería más fácil. Sí, eso haría, se dejaría llevar relajándose sobre el rubio allí sentados en el piso donde poco antes habían estado conversando y correteando. Nada de pensamientos del culo, Karkat.

Trató. Rígido como estaba fue desplomándose hacia atrás hasta sentir que su cabeza quedaba justo debajo de su barbilla. Y así sintió como el otro chico también intentaba aflojarse en el lugar para comodidad de los dos. ¿Era su idea o estaba igual de *nervioso* que él? Tal vez debería de considerar un poco más lo que le costaba al Strider regalar tal muestra de afecto.

¿Saben una cosa? Sinceramente le creía, a eso de que todo iba a ir bien. Cuando él se animaba a consolarlo de esa manera, cuando sentía que no estaba de más en ese universo, cuando sentía que era substancial para alguien. Entonces aceptaba que vivir para este tipo de cosas no estaba tan mal. Incluso si era solo para escuchar palabras de aliento tan inocentes como que serían amigos para siempre, no podía decirle que no a ese rubio.

El interior del chico cool se sacudió sutilmente cuando cayó en cuenta de que siendo tan pequeño el troll, llegaba a encajar de forma casi armónica en sus brazos. Incluso se daba cuenta de que podría cercarlo por completo para comprobar si sus extremidades llegaban más allá que a darle media vuelta a ese cuerpo. ¿Mas, para qué haría eso? Que pérdida de tiempo, a quién le importaba descubrirlo.

De inmediato supo que no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Como si se arrepintiera de sus propias reflexiones, se arrimó más y descansó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Karkat, intentando que sus cuernos no fuesen un impedimento en el proceso. Además, a ciencia cierta lo apartaría de él si se acercaba demasiado a ellos como para incomodarlo en tan lindo momento. Sus hebras le provocaban algo de hormigueo donde chocaban, pero no tenía motivación alguna para desahogarse a menos que pretendiera cargarlo.

─Tus cabellos están aquí como diciéndome que se pararán en una guerra contra mí si no me alejo, deberías decirles que soy bienvenido en el barrio oye ─y oh, por supuesto que debía de hacerlo como una tarea a cumplir todos los días en su lista. Su voz salió como una mezcla entre burla y despreocupación a pesar de estar positivamente asombrado porque consintiera su "abrazo".

─Solo cállate Strider ─respondió el carcino sin intención alguna de moverse. No obstante, se le antojaba, pero no lo lograba porque había algo que lo paralizaba al instante de querer cumplirlo. En serio, pensó que, por una vez en su miserable vida, solo una vez, podría conservarse sin decir algún comentario de esos que parecía considerar ingeniosos.

Como si proyectara hacer caso de su mensaje, el humano inclinó leve la cabeza hasta que esos cabellos azabaches acariciaron su pómulo y pudo apreciar el perfume que despedían. Era una esencia extraña, ¿algo así como una gelatina, jalea o emulsión? Y una composición de chocolate con café de mierda. Soltó una insignificante risa ante este pensamiento.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─el otro elevó una ceja, no creía que justamente decirle que taponara su desquiciante boca fuese su razón de risa. Joder, aquella risa que sonaba tan trágicamente fascinante y encantadora para su infortunio, no era nada que le fuese posible aborrecer porque el calificativo "escandalosa" no se adhería a ella, era casi un murmullo que ahora retumbaba sobre su espalda.

─Tu pelo ─soltó como si eso fuera la respuesta a todos los interrogantes sobre la existencia que alguna vez habían sido formulados.

─Ha, ha, claro que sí, mi cabello es la cosa más humorística de todo el universo, un *maravilloso* y extraordinario entretenimiento para cualquiera que esté aburrido dentro de un meteorito de los cojones, gracias por avisarme sobre ello porque nadie hasta ahora había sido capaz de…─parpadeó cuando el otro deslizó su brazos más allá como quien no quiere la cosa, las extremidades del rapero circularon por su cintura apretándolo con cariño y sintió todo el peso de su cabeza sobre la suya-, capaz de decir tal estupidez de gillipollas sin raciocinio ─murmuró con timidez sin poder evitarlo y luego gruñó en voz alta como si tratara de borrar su anonades. Dave solo hacía que las cosas fueran más difíciles y comenzaba a sentir que en todo su semblante, se avivaba a fuego lento su sangre hasta exponer todos sus secretos sublimemente mal ocultos en él.

─Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que tu cabello es genial. Es solo que pensé que olía a ese café de mierda que continuamente tomamos de la máquina de porquería… ─fingió no darse cuenta del cambio en su voz y soltó un leve respingo sin esperárselo cuando se dio cuenta de que Vantas apretaba una de sus manos. Era prácticamente como si estuviera devolviéndole el "abrazo" a su manera. Hombre eso no podía estar pasando. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

─ ¿En serio? ¿cómo carajo es que puede oler a eso? ─con ese tono, ¿estaba indicando que le gustaba su cabello? No era como si no lo conociese lo bastante como para sacar algunas conclusiones por sí mismo. O probablemente solo se trataba de su desdichada imaginación engañándolo cruelmente. _Pft_. Ansió que la mano con que lo había aferrado no tiritara, debía ser natural. Pero es que estaba tan cerca y su voz circundaba por sus insulsamente largas orejas; para empeorarlo, sentía su aliento y ahora su toque de piel contra piel. Mala decisión se le había ocurrido tomar al colocar su mano allí, sin embargo, no le apetecía quitarla.

─Yeah. Yo qué sé, ¿no habrás estado tomando demasiado? ─no podía cavilar y platicar al mismo tiempo, supo que eso era tremendamente tonto pero el roce de su mano había terminado por distraerlo de una forma jodida. No es como si le estuviera dando tanto valor de todas formas, o eso intentaba…

─No.

Hubo un silencio de por medio en su conversación, en el que cada uno se quedó sumido en sus cavilaciones, tanto que casi no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó.

─…Estabas oliendo mi cabello ─estableció el carcino unos segundos después. Quería tranquilizarse y deshacerse de esa sensación tan complicada, pero no sabía exactamente como. Soltó un leve suspiro sin darse cuenta y por fin su postura se suavizó, como si a pesar de las circunstancias se sintiese lo oportunamente confiado como para hundir sus hombros y dejarse ser. Hasta comenzó a ronronear apaciblemente, aunque tal vez eso lo estuviera haciendo desde un poco antes.

─ ¿De qué otra forma podría enterarme de a qué huele? Es decir, tío, estamos a centímetros como para no darme cuenta, no jodas conmigo ─aseguró el otro intentando no perder los estribos. Cuando conseguía que el carcino cediera no podía evitar pensar que era adorable hasta el infierno. Y más aún con aquellos particulares e insoportables ronroneos que le provocaban un nudo en el estómago. Su armadura se le estaba derritiendo, se estaba dando cuenta y quería correr, pero no lo hizo. Escuchaba su corazón retumbando en sus oídos como parte de una danza que tornó su rostro en rojo. Se alegró de estar en esa posición como para que el contrario no pudiese apreciarlo.

Karkat hizo una muy leve sonrisa, la sonrisa del diablo, como cualquiera le llamaría. Lástima que el otro se la perdería por estar dándole la espalda. Le hubiera dejado tocar un poco sus cuernos si así hubiese querido, pensó para su propio desconcierto. Y es que en el fondo sabía que, por como pretendía dar explicaciones, el mono rosado lo había hecho a propósito. Había estado atento a la esencia de su cabello.

Ambos estaban al corriente de que, si solo continuaban así de juntos todo el tiempo, querrían más de esa agradable proximidad, pero ninguno lo admitiría si era posible. Y aun así indudablemente esto empezaría a volverse una maña habitual como tantas otras cosas anteriores –compañía mutua para dibujar, ver películas, juegos de terror, etc.-. Uno y otro estaban conscientes solo de una cosa: no deseaban abandonarse, aunque tuvieran que usar inclusive algún subterfugio para besarse.

Y mierda, ¿acaso llorar era una opción en ese instante? Ya no, porque se tenían el uno al otro.


End file.
